Creep
by Srta. Granger Potter
Summary: Songfic da música Creep Radihead.Certa noite, Gina revive sua mais secreta dor, relatando à alguém muito especial a história de seu grande amor.


**Todos os personagens aqui descritos não pertecem à mim (exceto a menina...) nem a música... **

**Os personagens pertecem à J.K. Rowlling e Warner Bros e ba, blá, blá... História sem fins lucrativos e música da banda Radiohead.**

**SONGFIC**

**Creep - **_Radiohead_

**When you were here before,  
couldn't look you in the eye.  
You're just like an angel,  
your skin makes me cry.  
You float like a feather,  
in a beautiful world  
I wish I was special,  
you're so fucking special.**

Draco Malfoy ainda não entendia como conseguia ter tanta sorte. Ainda não acreditava em como estava sendo feliz. Os últimos sete meses de sua vida foram de pura felicidade. A felicidade que não sentiu em dezessete anos de vida agora se fazia real.

Qual o motivo de tanta felicidade? Simples: Gina Weasley, mas para Draco, Virgínia. Sua Virgínia.

Logo que chegou à Hogwarts para seu sétimo e último ano, Draco teve a oportunidade de sua vida.

Ele sempre, SEMPRE implicava com a mais jovem dos Weasley, era até óbvio que aquela implicância não era de bobeira, não era natural. Estava explícito demais que aquilo tudo envolvia segundas intenções, mas para sorte de Draco, todos os 'amigos otários' de Gina não perceberam nada.

Nas férias de verão, Draco receberá uma coruja de Hogwarts, a qual enviara mais do que sua lista de material. Enviara também sua carta de nomeação como monitor-chefe. Draco não se surpreendera em nada, até já esperava que aquilo acontecesse, e, claro, era até ruim, já que a 'sangue-ruim' da Granger também seria nomeada. Mas o que ele não sabia é que aquela nomeação seria o caminho para sua felicidade. O caminho para sentir algo realmente importante que nunca sentira nada.

Enfim, no mês de outubro, Draco teve sua oportunidade. No horário estabelecido pela professora McGonagall, aquela noite, 18 de outubro, seria sua vez de dar rondas pelo castelo e a noite de descanso de Hermione.

Então lá estava ele, andando pelo castelo com sua cabeça bem longe, bem, talvez nem tanto, sua cabeça estava numa certa ruivinha que agora provavelmente estava em algum dormitório feminino da torre da Grifinória. Mas é claro que ele não admitia. Mesmo sabendo que já sentia 'aquele' sentimento por ela há meses, talvez um ou dois anos, não queria admitir. Não podia. Afinal, Weasleys e Malfoys nunca fora uma combinação perfeita, aliás, nunca fora uma combinação. O que diria Lúcio Malfoy se Draco se casasse com Virgínia? Draco não se importava. Ele pensava não admitir, para todas as pessoas ele jamais admitiria, mas seu subconsciente dizia, gritava seu amor por Virgínia Molly Weasley. E ele então pensava em Gina e seu gênio doce. Obviamente, não para com ele. Ela o tratava com muito desdém, afinal aquele tratamento era natural; porém o que Draco não sabia era que Gina também sentia por ele algo muito parecido com o que ele sentia por ela.

Andando por todos aqueles corredores, perdidos em seus pensamentos, Draco notou algo realmente estranho. E tentador. Sentada no peitoral de uma janela, estava uma certa ruivinha olhando para o lado exterior do castelo, também perdida em pensamentos.

- Ora, ora, ora... O que temos aqui... Uma Weasley fora da cama, que interessante... – Draco falara com seu habitual tom seco e arrastado, tentando passar desdém, nojo ou ódio, inutilmente.

- Ai, Malfoy! – Gina pulara de susto. Draco notou algumas lágrimas na face de Gina. Ah, como ela tinha um rosto tão lindo, discretamente pálido, a pele parecia feita de veludo, os olhos... Profundamente castanhos, e brilhantes. Principalmente em sua presença. A boca... Que perdição. Era perfeita, não tão pequena, não tão grande, e bem vermelha, tão vermelha quanto uma maçã. E o gosto, bem, aquilo ele nunca experimentara, mas em seus sonhos tinham gosto de... Mel.

Não percebendo o quão longe estava da realidade, Malfoy foi se aproximando da garota e ela, assustada com a reação dele, foi se afastando, se afastando. De repente, Gina sentiu suas costas contra a parede e o olhou nos olhos. Agora seus olhos foram ganhando mais e mais brilho e então se fecharam. Fecharam-se enquanto a boca de Draco se encostava na sua. E então, aquele beijo que começara tão suave com o encontro de dois lábios, agora se transformava em um beijo de amor, cheio de paixão. Os braços de Gina enlaçaram o pescoço de Draco, que por sua vez, puxara a garota para seus braços. Aquele momento era tão importante para os dois. Era o momento mais esperado daquelas duas vidas. Duas vidas tão diferentes, de histórias totalmente desiguais. Duas vidas que, no fundo, nunca encontraram a felicidade, e agora estavam dando o primeiro passo para ela. O primeiro passo para o envolvimento mais difícil dos seres humanos. O envolvimento com o amor.

E, a partir daquela noite, nunca mais nada fora igual para Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley. E, naquele momento, sete meses depois da primeira vez que Draco dissera 'Eu te amo', ele parara para analisar o tamanho de sua felicidade. Eles ainda não tinham assumido nada para ninguém, embora Draco desconfiasse que Hermione soubesse, o que ele não dava a mínima, afinal Hermione era uma sangue-ruim metida a sabe tudo e namoradinha do metido do Potter. Mas isso não importava, só o que importava para ele era Virgínia. Virgínia e nada mais... Ela era tão especial, ela era seu porto seguro, seu anjo de salvação...

Ele sabia que não a merecia. Mas ele não queria perdê-la. Ela era a única coisa que prestava na sua merda de vida. Era a razão dele continuar existindo. Antes dela, ele era um nada. Sua vida era tão superficial, tão falsa...

**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.**

Mas o que realmente o fazia sentir-se mal, o que ele realmente escondia dela era muito pior. E enquanto olhava as chamas do fogo na lareira de seu novo quarto de monitor chefe, ele tirou sua capa e desabotoou as mangas de sua camisa. Então dobrou a manga de seu braço direito até o ombro e observou o desenho em seu braço. Se fosse no mundo trouxa, muitos caras iriam achar 'irada' sua tatuagem de crânio com uma cobra saindo pela boca. Mas aquilo não era o mundo trouxa. E muito menos aquele desenho em seu braço uma tatuagem. Aquele desenho em seu braço era o motivo pelo qual ele estava no maior dilema de sua vida. Aquilo era a maldita Marca Negra.

Ele não suportava aquele marca. Aliás, ele nem sabia que raios se passaram em sua cabeça no dia em que deixou seu pai levá-lo ao lorde e apresenta-lo como um novo Comensal. Ele já sabia que ser Comensal era seu destino, mas não deveria ter aceitado tão facilmente esse destino. No ano anterior Draco tornara-se Comensal da morte de Lorde Voldemort, e desde esse dia soube que jamais seria feliz. Afinal, querendo ou não, era perdidamente apaixonado por Gina Weasley, e mesmo tentando esconder esse fato de si mesmo, mesmo não querendo admitir, ele sabia. É claro que sabia. Mas o fato era que ela jamais se apaixonaria por um Comensal. Só que acabou se apaixonando. E esse Comensal era justamente um cara que nunca tinha sido feliz e necessitava desesperadamente de um pouco de ânimo, um pouco de felicidade. E era também um cara egoísta, que não queria aceitar o fato de perdê-la, mesmo sabendo que quando ela descobrisse a verdade sobre a vida dele, iria ficar infeliz, muito infeliz, iria se decepcionar profundamente.

**I don't care if it hurts,  
I want to have control.  
I want a perfect body,  
I want a perfect soul.  
I want you to notice,  
when I'm not around.  
You're so fucking special,  
I wish I was special.**

E ele sabia que estava sendo irracional, que estava sendo extremamente egoísta. O certo a se fazer era abandoná-la. Ela ficaria triste, muito triste, mas com o tempo iria acabar entendendo e iria esquecê-lo. Ele se sacrificaria pela felicidade de sua amada... Mas toda a vez que a via, toda vez que ela o olhava, que ela sorria e ele sabia que era a causa daquele sorriso, perdia a coragem do que havia planejado, perdia a coragem de ser racional pelo menos uma vez em sua vida. O que importava se aquilo tudo o machucava, e algum dia a machucaria também, por que não viver o presente e deixar o futuro pra depois? Afinal de contas, demorara tanto pra ele conseguir ser feliz, conseguir sentir aquilo que sentia quando estava com ela, demorara tanto para que Gina Weasley notasse sua presença, afinal ela fora apaixonada pelo Potter durante tanto tempo, desistiu de vez só quando Harry revelara para seus amigos seu namoro com Hermione. Antes disso, Draco Malfoy era só mais um garoto malvado da Sonserina para Gina... E agora que ela finalmente o notara, e finalmente estava recebendo todo o amor que merecia, ele a deixaria? Era uma pergunta absurda... Um pensamento incabível...

E enquanto não tinha coragem de seguir o que sua mente dizia, ele pensava em como queria ser tão bom quanto sua amada Virgínia. Como ela conseguia ser tão perfeita? Por que ele não podia ser tão especial como ela era? Por quê? POR QUÊ?

**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?.  
I don't belong here**

Ele sabia que não merecia aquele amor, ele sabia que seu lugar não era ao lado de Gina. Ele sabia que àquele lugar não lhe pertencia, e algum dia ele deveria admitir.

Então duas semanas antes da formatura, ele resolveu acabar com todo aquele maravilhoso absurdo e ser racional para o bem de sua Virgínia. Finalmente tomara coragem, a mesma que lhe faltara durante o ano. E se pôs a escrever uma carta... Isso. Uma carta seria a maneira ideal de se abrir com sua amada. Pegou o tinteiro, uma pena, um pedaço de pergaminho e sentou-se na escrivaninha de seu quarto.

_"Minha Virgínia,_

_Foi duro tomar coragem para escrever essa carta. Na verdade queria lhe falar pessoalmente, mas é impossível. Toda vez que te vejo, enfraqueço e esqueço tudo o que deveria lhe contar..._

_Esse foi o melhor ano de minha vida. Todos os momentos que passamos juntos foram simplesmente incríveis, simplesmente perfeitos... Você é e sempre será a mulher de minha vida, você não tem noção de como te acho perfeita... Você é de uma doçura, de uma bondade inimaginável. Você tem a alma e o coração puros, e você é tão bela... Seu sorriso me faz delirar, viajar, e quando penso que sou a razão de todos os seus sorrisos, de todos os seus suspiros, de toda a sua felicidade, fico tão honrado, tão feliz. Mas sei que não sou digno de tanto amor._

_Virgínia, o que preciso te contar é que não sou quem você imagina... Sei que você me acha uma boa pessoa, que apesar de meu comportamento arrogante e agressivo sou um bom homem... Mas sei também que esses seus pensamentos estão equivocados... Eu não sou essa pessoa a qual você imaginou... Eu sou um canalha de te enganar como te enganei... Gina, eu sou um Comensal da Morte... Você nunca achou estranho o fato de nunca ter te deixado tirar minha camisa ou o fato de querer tanto esconder minhas cartas de você? _

_Eu nunca te disse a verdade por medo de perder essa felicidade que ganhei ao seu lado... Foi muito egoísmo de minha parte, mas eu não podia evitar, eu esperei 17 anos para sentir tudo o que senti nesse ano com você..._

_Por favor, não me odeie, se for pedir muito, o que eu sei que é... Mas nunca deixe de acreditar no meu amor por você... Apesar de eu ter mentido pra você, ter escondido meu verdadeiro 'eu', meu fardo, eu te amei. Eu te amo. Eu jamais deixarei de te amar... Por favor, lembre-se que você foi meu verdadeiro motivo pra chegar aonde cheguei... Você foi a única coisa que realmente prestou na minha vida, e hoje tomei coragem pra ser racional e fazer algo realmente bom, te dizer toda a verdade... Eu quero que você tenha tudo o que você merece, Virgínia... Quero que seja feliz, mesmo que longe de mim..._

_Eu sempre te amarei,_

_Muitos e muitos beijos,_

_Draco Malfoy"._

**She's running out the door,  
she's running,  
she run, run, run, run, run.**

****

- Bem, é isso. – dizia Draco ao seu reflexo no espelho. Era o dia de sua formatura.

Estava impecável. Usava traje bruxa de luxo, da cor preta com detalhes em cinza, o que contrastava com seus olhos, que mantinham a cor platinada. Mas que perdera o brilho. Nos olhos de Draco se via tristeza e infelicidade. Mas tudo bem, afinal voltaram ao normal.

Na entrega de diplomas, Draco sentou-se com seus colegas de casa enquanto todos os professores e o diretor falavam todas aquelas bobagens nostálgicas que faziam os otários da Lufa-Lufa chorarem. Nostalgia... Que sentimento mais ridículo, pensava Draco. E então, como o planejado, Dumbledore chamou os monitores-chefe para algum tipo de discurso que deveriam escrever. Primeiro foi Hermione, que falou algo bem escrito e que tocaram seus colegas grifinórios, alguns corvinais e a maioria dos lufa-lufa. Depois a vez de Draco.

- Bem... – começou com seu tom de voz arrastante e entediado – Eu não planejei nada, não escrevi nada... A verdade é que eu pouco me importo com esses discursos e essas baboseiras que envolvem certos sentimentos... Eu nunca me toquei com nada disso e não vai ser agora que vou me tocar. A minha vida toda fui criado para ser frio e insensível, e foi a única coisa que me empenhei a aprender. Na minha vida nunca encontrei algo que me fizesse mudar de idéia, nunca quis me prender em nada que fizesse me mudar de idéia... – então Draco encontrou Virgínia. Ela estava sentada ao lado de algum irmão mais velho, numa mesa em que se encontrava toda a sua família, afinal Rony também estava se formando, e ela estava deslumbrante. Nem parecia a mesma Gina Weasley que estudava em Hogwarts. Ela o olhava compenetrada, e demonstrava um olhar sério e triste. Parecia que tentava mostrar desprezo, ódio ou algo do gênero, mas tudo o que conseguia era aquele olhar tão triste, o mesmo que Draco conhecera no dia que deram o primeiro beijo. Era um olhar desconsolado. Então ele desviou o olhar e voltou-se para todos – Porém... – Pela primeira vez Draco sentira algo se formar em seus olhos... Pareciam... Lágrimas. E não eram lágrimas de dor física, era algo mais complexo... Algo que realmente doía. Doía mesmo. – Este ano eu encontrei algo que me fizesse mudar de idéia, mudar meus conceitos, eu conheci alguém que realmente me importa, alguém realmente especial, uma pessoa boa, sincera, pura... A única pessoa que me fez sentir algo bom. Alguém que me fez acreditar que eu poderia prestar, que eu poderia ser mais humano... Mas eu não sei porque estou falando isso para todos vocês, afinal meu discurso deveria ser todos os meus anos de estudos, meus novos conhecimentos, meus colegas... Mas o que eu quero que saibam é que nada disso importou. Nada disso me ensinou algo que eu possa sentir, guardar para o resto de minha vida. Todos esses sete anos de conhecimento não me ensinaram nem um centésimo do que essa pessoa me ensinou... – Draco abaixou a cabeça e não pôde ver Gina se retirando do salão, chorando e chamando a atenção de várias pessoas. Só pôde ouvir seus colegas sussurrando algumas palavras de espanto. Afinal, aquilo era realmente espantoso, Draco Malfoy... Amando? E ainda mais uma... Weasley? Bom, depois que Gina se levantou todos perceberam de quem Draco falava. Ainda bem que Rony estava completamente distraído procurando uma certa loirinha lunática da Corvinal e cochichando coisas sobre quadribol com Harry (sem Hermione por perto, claro) e estava alheio a todos aqueles comentários, senão aquela formatura viraria um circo de luta livre e duelo bruxo. – Mas agora... – Draco retornara seu discurso – Nada mais me importa. Eu sei que perdi essa pessoa, pra sempre... Embora ela tenha mexido com todos os meus sentidos, me feito alguém, isso tudo foi muito tarde... Já é tarde pra mim mudar meu futuro, o qual está claro para todos aqui... Eu só... Só queria que esses conhecimentos todos que recebi me fizesse ser tão importante, tão especial, tão bom quando Virgínia Weasley. – agora Rony e o resto da escola pararam para olhar Draco Malfoy. Harry e Simas, que estava do outro lado de Rony, seguraram o amigo, que estava quase explodindo de tão vermelho – Mas não... – Draco continuou, ignorando os sons de todos no salão – Esse diploma não faz nada de mim, nada! Isso – Draco, olhou o diploma em sua mão, com nojo - Não faz porcaria nenhuma de mim, isso não muda nada... Isso não me deu nada que pudesse me fazer bom. E eu não o quero. – Draco jogou seu diploma no chão e simplesmente foi embora. Saiu do salão, com todos os olhares sobre seu corpo, ignorando-os.

**Whatever makes you happy,  
whatever you want,  
You're so fucking special,  
I wish I was special,**

**  
but I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here,  
I don't belong here.**

- E essa é a história...

- Não, mamãe! Você não terminou... – dizia uma garotinha loirinha, de seus seis anos de idade, para sua mãe. Chamava-se Lindsay. Lindsay V. Weasley. Seus cabelos eram tão claros que quase poderiam considerar brancos. Parecia cabelo de veela. Seus olhos eram profundamente castanhos, mas tinham um brilho tão profundo que quase ficavam cinzas. Era uma menina adorável. – Eles ainda têm que ficar juntos.

- Mas eles não puderam ficar juntos, Lindsay... – uma mulher ruiva, de seus vinte e poucos anos olhava para a filha tristemente. Naquela noite, Lindsay pedira para a mãe lhe contar uma história de amor, e pedira para a mãe que inventasse uma. Lindsay merecia, afinal Gina, a mãe, passava o dia todo longe de sua filhinha. Desde que resolvera cursar alguma faculdade trouxa para dar uma vida melhor para sua filha, seu tempo com a menina era escasso. Quando Lindsay nascera, Gina ainda cursava Hogwarts, estava em seu último ano. Quem cuidou do bebê até Gina acabar escola foi sua mãe. Então Gina começara a trabalhar, mas não podia criar a filha sozinha. Seus irmãos ajudavam, mas Gina não achava certo, então resolvera se mudar o mundo trouxa. E agora vivia com a filha, fruto de seu relacionamento com Draco, na Londres trouxa.

- Por que mamãe? Aí mãe, que história chata... Triste... Por que eles não ficam juntos?

- Porque eles estavam de lados diferentes... Ela lutava com o bem e ele com o mal... No fim, o bem venceu, mas pra ela com um preço muito caro...

- Qual? – era incrível como Lindsay se parecia com Draco.

- Ele... O bem venceu, e todos ficaram felizes, mas ela não... Seu amor morreu na guerra, Lindsay. – Gina derramava algumas lágrimas discretas. Toda vez que lembrava daquela história, ficava triste.

- Não chore, mamãe... É uma história de mentirinha, lembra? Que nem a Cinderela... – Lindsay era muito doce. Agora abraçava a mãe.

- É minha filha... Agora... – Gina se levantou da cama e deitou sua filha e a cobriu. – Deite-se meu bem... – Gina apagou o abajur ao lado da cama de sua filha, deu um beijo na testa da menina e dirigiu-se à porta. – Boa noite, meu amor... Durma com os anjos.

- Boa noite, mamãe... Não fica triste não, ok?

- Ok, filha... – Gina fechou a porta e começou a chorar. Dirigiu-se ao quarto e pegou a carta que enviara à Draco mas fora devolvida. Ele estava morto quando lhe devolveram a carta.

"_Caro Draco,_

_Eu só quero dizer que lhe perdôo. Eu quase morri de desgosto quando soube a verdade sobre você, sobre o que você é. Então jurei pra mim mesma nunca mais olhar na sua cara... Mas depois de tudo o que ouvi na festa de formatura, depois de lembrar de tudo o que passamos... Eu não pude evitar de me contradizer._

_Eu sei que é errado ficarmos juntos, mas o que importa? Eu estou pouco me importando para a racionalidade. Eu quero ser feliz, e sei que mereço, e para isso eu preciso de você!_

_È verdade que eu ainda estou muito brava com você, mas não é nada que supere o amor que sinto. Eu te amo tanto que seria capaz de largar tudo pra ficar junto de ti._

_Eu te acho um canalha, sim, mas é o meu canalha... _

_E, se você acha que eu te ensinei em um ano mais do que qualquer outra coisa em dezessete anos, você vai perceber que o que está fazendo, sendo comensal, é idiotice, e vai largar tudo pra ficar comigo... Comigo e com nosso filho. Eu estou grávida, e acho que essa benção, mesmo que precipitada, foi um sinal de Merlim, ou Deus, como os trouxas falam, para nos dar uma segunda oportunidade. Você não sabe como foi difícil para meu orgulho escrever essa carta. E é por isso que acredito que depois de lê-la, você vai se tocar de o que você está fazendo com a sua vida é a maior burrada e que nunca é tarde para aprender que o amor supera tudo. E que nunca é tarde para ser feliz..._

_Com amor,_

_Sua Virgínia."_

- E ele nunca leu a carta, nunca soube da Lindsay, e nunca conseguiu o que tanto desejava! Que raiva... – Gina se afundou mais uma vez em seu travesseiro, com aquela carta nas mãos. – Ele só queria ser feliz...

E aquela noite foi mais uma das noites mal dormidas de Virgínia Weasley.

- Uma de cada vez... – pensava Gina, toda vez que chegava a noite. – Você agüenta, Gina, você agüenta...

_FIM_

**N/A.: **Bom, é isso... Minha primeira fic postada no Espero que vocês gostem e, por favor, enviem reviews para mim! Beijosss!


End file.
